Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers (Season 1)
Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers 1 is the first season of the Poke Rangers Hoenn series. Synopsis When the evil Rita Repulsa send down her monsters to Earth, seven young teenagers come and protect their home planet from Earth. Can they defeat Rita Repulsa? After several battles, Rita captures two newcomers to create two evil Poke Rangers using two magic coin of her own, infused with the power of the Sceptile and the power of the Salamance. This Green and Navy Ranger caused major damage to her foes, until they was freed from her control by the other Rangers. They joined the eight main Poke Rangers in their battle against Rita. Soon though, Rita created a green candle and a navy candle to diminish Tommy of his Green Ranger powers and Frank of his Navy Ranger powers and return them to her. Having no choice, Tommy and Frank gave their powers to Jason and David to prevent Rita from gaining them. Characters Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers Allies *Zordon- mentor of the team *Rayquaza- Zordon's Pokemon *Alpha 5- Zordon's assistant Civilains *Bulk & Sulk, the comic relief of the the Mighty Morphin *Ms. Appleby, the teenagers' homeroom teacher *Mr. Caplan, the teenagers' principal *Enrie *Angela Villains *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Scorpina *Zangoose Warriors, the footsolider of Rita Repulsa Zords *Blaziken Zord *Swampert Zord *Raichu Zord *Alakazam Zord *Mightyena Zord *Sceptile Zord *Medicham Zord *Walrein Zord *Seviper Zord *Armaldo Zord *Typholsion Zord *Salamance Zord *Seviper Zord Chapters #Day of the Tomb #High Five #Teamwork #A Pressing Engagement #Different Drum #Food Fight #Big Sisters #I, Eye Guy #For Whom the Bell Trolls #Happy Birthday, Zack & Devin #No Clowning Around #Poke Ranger Punks #Peace, Love and Woe #Foul Play in the Sky #Dark Warrior #Switching Places #Sceptile & Salamence with Evil Part I: Out Of Control #Sceptile & Salamence with Evil Part II: Jason and David's Battle #Sceptile & Salamence with Evil Part III: The Rescue #Sceptile & Salamence with Evil Part IV: Eclipsing Megazord #Sceptile & Salamence with Evil Part V: Breaking The Spell #The Trouble with Shellshock #Itsy Bitsy Spider #The Spit Flower #Life's a Masquerade #Gung Ho! #Wheel of Misfortune #Island of Illusion, Part I #Island of Illusion, Part II #The Rockstar #Calamity Kimberly and Sally #A Star is Born #The Yolk's on You! #The Sceptile & Salamence Candle, Part I #The Sceptile & Salamence Candle, Part II #Birds of a Feather #Clean-Up Club #A Bad Reflection on You #Doomsday Part I #Doomsday Part II #Rita's Seed of Evil #A Pig Surprise #Something Fishy #Lions & Blizzards #Crystal of Nightmares #To Flea or Not to Flee #Reign of the Jellyfish #Plague of the Mantis #Return of an Old Friend Part I #Return of an Old Friend Part II #Grumble Bee #Two Heads are Better than One #Fowl Play #Trick or Treat #Second Chance #On Fins and Needles #Enter... The Lizzinator #Football Season #Mighty Morphin' Poke Mutants #An Oyster Stew Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin